The present disclosure relates to an image reading device and an image forming device including the image reading device.
An image reading device that reciprocally moves scanner in a sub-scanning direction, the scanner having a reading unit that extends in a main scanning direction and reads an image of a document loaded on a loading plate is known. In the image reading device, since a cable connected to the scanner frequently bends according to the reciprocating movement of the scanner, a flat cable resistant to bending is used for connection with the scanner.